


And I thought I could trust you

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Завтра Иви выходит замуж.





	

Они всегда были больше, чем брат и сестра. Наверное это очевидно, если знать их биографию хоть немножко, хоть капельку. Как-никак, они делили утробу матери, они тренировались вместе, жили вместе – в общем, были словно отражением друг друга, а как отсвет не может быть без зеркала, так и зеркало не может существовать без отсвета. При условии, конечно же, что есть свет. Но знаете? Коли его нет, отражение все равно никогда не покидает свое зеркало. Он просто становится темным, мрачным, отражая хрустальную гладь своей хозяйки. Отсвет никогда не покидает свое зеркало - эдакий закон, негласное правило жизни, и в то время как остальные должны были свои половинки искать, надеясь и рассчитывая напрасно, Джейкоб и Иви жили. Не существовали в бездумных поисках, но жили. Следовали Кредо – конечно же, лишь потому, что того желала Иви; собирали народ, сколачивали банду – несомненно, коли того захочет Джейкоб. Жили, в общем-то, не надеясь и зная, что до утра они оба могут не дожить. Забавная ирония. Пожалуй потому, что этой истине следовала лишь Иви, а Джейкоб же именно надеялся, уповал на то, что они будут друг у друга всегда. Потому, наверное, что был глуп. И еще – чуточку, совсем-совсем чуточку наивен.  
  
И в этом, ей-богу, походил на щенка. Такого, что мечется, что знает, как правильно, но хочет совсем-совсем другого. Неправильного.  
  
Грешного.  
  
В распущенных волосах Иви, мерно раскинутых на обнаженных плечах, играет блеск луны, и близнец касается их, думая о том, что завтра – её свадьба. Прекрасная свадьба не менее восхитительных молодоженов. И о том, наверное, что узнай Генри об их связи, то он бы удивился. Как минимум. Потому что любил его сестру неистово, и Джейкоб это видел, Джей это прекрасно знал, и именно посему милая сестренка через пару часов пойдет с Гринни под венец, а не на его гребанные похороны. Как раз потому Джейкоб решает, что должен её отпустить.  
  
Гринни хороший человек, сестренка. Он сделает тебя счастливой.  
  
  
\- Знаешь, Иви? – он продолжает свою мысленную речь, опускаясь к спящей и бормоча ей это в висок, не думая о их безумной ночи, не думая, ибо это все будет потом. У него еще вся жизнь впереди, чтобы вспоминать об этой ночи и сожалеть. Не потому, что она случилась, но потому, что не повторится. Вся гребанная жизнь впереди. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
Девушка сквозь сон обнимает его, тихо сопя, и сердце мужчины пропускает удар. Пускай. Пускай так, он запомнит это. Каждое прикосновение. Каждый вздох любимой сестры.  
  
\- И я думал, что могу тебе доверять.  
  
Девушка тянет близнеца на себя внезапно, неожиданно, и Джей едва не давится вздохом, отдаваясь секундой спустя жаркому, трепетному поцелую, проводя ладонями по чужим обнаженным бедрам. Нежному порыву, возможно, в какой-то мере. Так, как не целуют ни сестер, ни возлюбленных.  
  
Так Иви целовала Джейкоба Фрая. Их история – особенная, и она неповторима.  
  
\- Ты можешь, - она шепчет с улыбкой, и, когда в её глазах танцуют маленькие черти, Джейкоб со смехом переворачивается на спину, ведомый сестрой. В эти секунды он со снисходительной улыбкой признает, что да, они чертовы близнецы, и зеркало все же может что-то да принять от своего отражения, - потому что я тоже.  
  
Джейкоб отдается этому чувству, греховному чувству, потому что нет в этом свете для него человека любимей и желанней его родной, единокровной сестры. И ему наплевать на церковные заветы, ему чхать на завтрашнюю свадьбу. Всем нужно искать свои половинки, всем-всем-всем.  
  
Иви и Джейкобу? Не нужно.  
Они всегда были больше, чем брат и сестра.


End file.
